Many cosmetic products are designed to be used together, such as lipstick and lipliner, mascara and brow products, and so on. Or often it is desireable to apply cosmetic and then use various grooming devices to enhance the applied cosmetic. For example, many women apply mascara and then use brushes to brush the lashes or groom the brows. Because companion products and grooming devices are separately purchased by consumers, consumers will often carry the most important item and leave the accessory device or companion product at home in their makeup case to avoid having to carry many small items. Thus, single makeup kits which contain the products commonly used together, or in the alternative, grooming devices for use with the cosmetic products that are applied are very helpful. However, if these kits are too large and unwieldy consumers will find them inconvenient. Ideally, the kits should be as close as possible to the shapes and sizes that consumers are currently accustomed to.
For example, mascara is sold in containers comprised of a reservoir for holding mascara, a lid, and an applicator brush secured to the under side of the lid. When the lid is in the closed position, the brush is immersed into the mascara product in the reservoir. When the user desires to apply mascara to the eyelashes, the lid is removed and the brush is extracted from the reservoir through the wiping system. A certain amount of mascara product adheres to the brush and is applied to the eyelashes.
Often, it is necessary to further groom the eyelashes after applying mascara. Sometimes eyelashes stick together causing mascara to cake or glob on the lashes. Mascara users have been known to use a variety of objects such as safety pins, tweezers, and the like, to separate the eyelashes after mascara has been applied. Obviously this is not safe or hygienic. Additionally, it may also be desired to groom the eyebrows at the same time mascara is being applied. Mascara wands are generally not optimal for brow grooming.
Also, products like lipstick and lipliner are often used together. Most women carry lipstick in their purse, but will often not bother to carry lipliner. However, if a lipstick kit is designed to be of a convenient size and shape and contains both items, women would carry both items.
Thus, there is a need for a makeup kits when enable carrying of companion products or products and grooming devices in one single unit.
The object of the invention is to provide an eye makeup kit which enables application of mascara and at the same time provides an accessory device for brow grooming and combing of the lashes.
The object of the invention is to provide an eye makeup kit for application of mascara to the eyelashes, combing of the eyelashes, and brow grooming.
The object of the invention is to provide a mascara applicator containing a comb in the lid of the container for use in brow grooming and lash combing.